Nanami tries her best
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Mai is always happy to help her friend like giving advice to the poor Nanami constantly having to deal with Reo and Yuuna. [contains slightly ecchi]


**A/N: I know I am a human disgrace for making this but I couldn't help it. Still a huge fan of the canon couples but decided to try a challenge.**

**Also, I know the title sucks and lack originality but I am out of inspiration.  
**

[-x-x-x-] 

If there was something Nanami knew, it was that her blonde friends were unique and hard to deal with. First of all, her senior Yuuna was a pervert, always trying to get in the pinkette's skirt while the other one was a problem child. 

The girl sighed as she sat down on the chair, looking through the window. Being an office lady, her days were full of event so it was nice to be at home like this, relaxing and preparing for another stressful week. 

"Still tired?" 

Nanami nodded without looking at the person who asked that to her. Said guest was a woman with short raven hair, clad in a black sweatshirt, white skirt and a pair of stockings. "Life is hard..." 

Mai chuckled, taking seat beside her friend. "Let me guess; it has something to do with Reo and Yuuna-san again?" 

A nod was the only response she got. Mai and Reo were childhood friends and Nanami met then in high school. Yuuna was another story as they met after entering the Matsubara corp where the blonde was their superior. 

"Must be tough." The ravenette said that but added a chuckle, making it more like she was making fun of her friend. 

The shorter woman got annoyed, a vein popping atop her head. "Jeez! Idiot Mai. I hate you!" She threw a pillow at her friend but the older woman managed to catch it swiftly. 

The smile never leaving her face, Miss Sawaguchi turned to the window. The two of them were inside Nanami's apartment on the eith floor of a large apartment building. It was composed of a large room being used as both living room, kitchen and dinning room as well as another smaller room for her bed and work tools. On weekends, her friend would usually visit her like this. 

"You know..." The pinkette turned to her friend, who has dropped the tone she used to tease her. "I think you keep being targeted by weird people because you are too nice." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well..." Mai turned to her friend, giving an honest smile. "Why don't you try acting a little bolder and have them understand you are a strong person. Knowing Reo, she will stop complaining and dropping the hard job to you. Yuuna-san on the other hand..." She paused an instant before quickly chuckling. "Anyway, I highly suggest you try being more assertive and boss them around for once." 

"I have a very bad feeling about this." 

"Worry not, Nanami! If anything bad happens, I will arrive as a backup and save you like always." She teased, earning herself a good pillow smack from her friend. 

[-x-x-x-] 

The next day, Nanami was intercepted by the shorter blonde first thing in the morning. The petite woman was clad in a white buttoned shirt and black skirt along with high heels and a pair of black tights. 

"Nanami; help me with this project!" She said in a commanding tone, a funny one considering her childish appearance, voice and behavior. 

The pinkette sighed. She was also clad in a suit similar to her friend'a but with a red ribbon serving as a tie, her hair unlike during weekend was tied in a ponytail. They were at their workplace, inside Nanami's official to be more accurate but the petite woman has barged in without warning. 

Having enough, the taller woman stood from her seat and slammed her palms on the desk, making the blonde slightly jump in surprise. 

"W-what do you think you're doing? You almost gave me a heart attack. Just hurry up and help me with this." 

"Listen up," Nanami cut her speech, her eyes looking straight at her friends'. Remembering Mai's advices, she noticed how naive she was. Usually, the pinkette would agree after being pushed into a corner so she decided to act first. "You little brat!" 

Reo gritted her teeth in anger at these words. "Who are you calling a brat?!" She took one step forward until their forehead met and she tried pushing the taller woman. 

"I refuse to help you." Nanami added, not bulging even though her friend was trying hard to push her. "I have decided that starting today, I will act on my own will and will not let anyone boss me around." 

With these words, the blonde took one step back, astonished before clenching her fists and eventually, tears formed around her eyes. The taller woman felt guilty but knew it was good for their sake. 

"I..." Reo sniffed. "Nanami you idiot!" With that, she ran out of the office, forgetting her documenta on the pinkette's desk. 

Nanami fell on her chair with a sigh. "What should I do with her...? I do not like making her cry but at this rate, she will never be able to do anything on her own." 

[-x-x-x-] 

Nanami and Reo hasn't talked with each others for the rest of the day. The petite woman was oddly proud and stubborn to the point she refused to take back the documents and by the end of the say got another lesson from their superior Eris. Of course, both Mai and Nanami pretended not seeing and walked away, leaving the poor girl facing the consequences of her acts. 

As it was time to leave, the ravenette was more than happy to go home first while her friend still had work to finish. "Well then. I will be going home first." She happily waved at the pinkette while grabbing her handbag. 

Usually, the two of them would go home together but that day, Nanami had a couple of thing to finish as the deadline for the project she was assigned to was due to the following week. She knew she must stay over for the night so the woman has brought the necessity. 

After four long hours of hard work, she finally stood up from the chair and shut the computer down, sighing. "I'm really tired." She yawned, stretching. 

With that, she grabbed her handbag to take a cup of instant ramen, prepared it, ate, then got to the restroom to brush her teeth. It was already dark outside and she still had other works to finish so there was no way to go home. As she walked the hallways, the pinkette heard a sound and flinched. She was unaware that she was not the only person doing overtime work. 

From behind her, two hands moved fast to grab her chest. Nanami let got of a high-pitched cry. 

The person behind her chuckled. "Good work today, Nanami! You just let go of a really cute and sexy little voice right now~" 

"Y-Yuuna-san...?" The pinkette quickly got away from her aggressor's grip and held her arms in front of her modest chest. "P-please stop doing that." 

"Why?" Yuuna asked innocently. She was also clad in the buttoned white shirt and black skirt along the high heels and tights. "It is only normal for a boss to make sure her associates and friends are growing well." 

"It's a crime to be more accurate." The shorter woman protested. It took her a moment before remembering what Mai has advised her to do. Taking a deep breath, Nanami looked directly at her superior. "I insist you stop with that." 

"No way~" 

Nanami was astonished at how she was so naturally being made fun of. "I insist!" 

"No way I said~" 

"Please!" 

"But I can't live without molesting my cute Nanami. How could you just stop me from charging my batteries." 

Out of solutions, the pinkette got flustered and yelled without thinking. "I can't work properly if I am feeling horny, that's it!" 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

It took her a moment before realizing what she just said and instantly became a stuttering mess, her face bright red. "W-wait! What am I saying?" 

As expected, Yuuna just had a very wide grin. "You should have just said so sooner. I would have been more than glad to helo you relieve." 

"T-that's not it!" The shorter woman lied. 

"Will you stop yelling!" All of sudden, another person entered the chat. From behind Nanami stood a petite woman, hands on her own hips, chest puffed up. "Some people are trying to work." 

"Reo? What are you doing here at this time of the day?" Miss Oda asked, turning to her friend. 

"I had to work overtime, all thanks to you." She said angrily and pouting. "Whatever, you owe me a lot now. I will not just accept you make fun out of me like that." 

"Oh my~" Yuuna chuckled again, bringing the two other's attention at her. "Aren't you two being lovey-dovey~" 

"We aren't!" Nanami protested. 

Reo angrily stepped forward and stepped on her friend's foot, earning a cry for the taller woman. Out of nowhere though, she wrapped her arms around the pinkette and held her protectively, eying at the other blonde. 

"Wait Reo. What are you doing?" 

The taller blonde was also surprised. Before anyone could say anything, the petite woman puffed her cheeks again. "Nanami has to take care of me with anything so I will not let a pervert like you take her away." 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Wait what?" The other two yelled in unison, astonished. 

"Since when did I become your guardian?" 

"Do no play dumb on me!" Reo responded, her face turning crimson red. "I am aware you were the one who stole my underwear back in college, plus, you've seen me naked more than once and even did improper things to me so you need to take your responsibilities." 

Following that was a moment of silence until Yuuna had a nosebleed. "Oh my... that's so hot!" She happily said. "I thought I would get hurt knowing Nanami is cheating on me but it is kind of nice. Would you mind allowing me in as well and become an happy threesome." 

"Excuse me, what?" 

"Truth is I am also a lolicon and has fantasized about Reo more than once. This might work." Yuuna breathed heavily, a creepy smile on her face. 

The two others got scared and the petite blonde dug her face in her friend's modest cleavage. "Wait Reo! Please don't say such thing. You know more than well I just mistook out panties back then once because I was in a rush and then forgot to give them back. Also, I just accidentally opened the bathroom door two times and apologized. As for touching you, it was more like my hands slipped while trying to wake you up because you flip around too much." 

Mai, Reo and Nanami were living in the same dorm in college and there were time they had troubles here and there. In the end, the ravenette has managed to force the task of waking the blonde to Nanami. The later was forced to accept half-heartdly and there were times she would wake Reo up but the petite girl would stubbornly refuse so she insisted and it ended with the two of them falling on the floor and at times, Nanami's hands would be somewhere randomly. 

"That's really hot!" Yuuna happily smiled, taking a tissue from her pocket and whipping the blood off her nose. "Jokes aside, I am honest. I really like the two of you. What Nanami has said earlier has made me realize I should be more straightforward." 

"Say what?" Reo watched at the other blonde with horror. 

"That's true." 

Arguing took a while but in the end, Yuuna had lot of arguments. In the end, the three of them managed to sort things out. Reo agred to be more responsible while Yuuna promised to hold herself more. Nanami has also accepted the two women in her life. 

[-x-x-x-] 

A small chuckle caugh Nanami's ear. She was weirdly tired on that morning and felt somehow cold, yet comfortable. As the chuckled persisted, she groaned and tried to flip over but something soft prevented her from moving. Sighing, she decided to open her eyes to see a pair of nice breats in front of her face, uncovered. 

The owner was Yuuna, who was still fast asleep. Hugging the pinkette from behind was Reo, equally asleep. Of course, the three of them were as naked as the day there were born, laid on a mat inside Miss Oda's office, a cloth sheet barely covery their lower body.

The chuckles turned into laugher as Nanami noticed Mai seated on her chair, clad in her suit. The younger girl's face matched the color of her hair as she dug her face in her newlymade lover's cleavage.

"When I told you to be more assertive and bold, I didn't mean this..." Mai said in between laugher. Fortunately, the door was closed. "...but I guess I am happy for you." Nanami screamed mentally.

"Mai-san..." Yuuna came out of her slumber and opened her eyes, noticing the other woman sitting there. She reached for her phone to see the time. "There are still two good hours before the start of the day."

"I got worried about Nanami so I came earlier. Turned out I was worried for nothing."

The blonde chuckled at that, waking the petite woman in the process. It took her a moment before her brain processed and Reo's face went seven shades of red. "M-Mai!? W-what are you doing here?"

"Long story short, I indirectly hooked you three up." The happy-go-lucky woman just answered.

The response came in form of another chuckle from the taller blonde. "Since you've taken the initiative in helping Nanami, would you mind joining in as well? We would be glad to have you too. Right, you two?"

Neither of the other women said anything. They had no reason to refuse after all.

The ravenette smiled. "I gues..." She then undressed, her suit joining the other three women's clothes on the desk as she slipped in between Nanami and Reo.

Then, the four of them had a very nice start of the day. Eventually, they fell asleep, tired and got lessoned by Eris later that day.

[-x-x-x-]

**A/N: I really like these four. Maybe I should write a sequel/spinoff containing the lemon scene. If anyone is reading this, pray letting me know if you want me to write how these four do the dirty. That's all for now.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
